Lamps of the above type are known. In one example thereof, a filament structure including a plurality of individual coiled filaments is suspended within the lamp's glass envelope. Electrical connection to the filament structure is accomplished by a pair of lead-in conductors which pass through an end of the envelope and are electrically coupled to selected parts of the structure. Support wires have also been used in such lamps to provide support for the filament structure, e.g., at an end (or side) opposite that to which the aforementioned conductors are coupled. In a specific example, the support wires were embedded within a glass bridge (from which one side of the filament structure was suspended) while the conductors passed through a second bridge located on an opposite side of the structure and from which the structure was also suspended. In such an example, reinforced support for the structure within the lamp's envelope was attempted by directly welding the support wires and conductors together at a point above the bridge (and immediately below the filament). Such a jointure, being so located, was often somewhat difficult to achieve and also occasionally proved unacceptable because it was not properly made. Specifically, the jointure, typically provided by welding using an interim platinum tab, occasionally broke if the weld was not "hot" enough. If too "hot", embrittlement of the support wire(s) occasionally occurred, in turn also resulting in a break at this location when the filament structure (and containing lamp) was subjected to mechanical shock (e.g., during shipping). Still further, reliable control of the welding operation needed to provide such connection (between support wires and conductors) was exceptionally difficult to maintain.